1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video system consisting of a unitary body type camera, constituted of a video camera for image pick up and a recorder for recording the image signal obtained from the camera, and a reproducing adapter used in combination with the unitary body type camera. The reproducing adapter is the device for connection to the camera for converting the recorded image signal into a signal reproducible on a TV receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional video system consisting of a video camera and a recorder, the camera is separate from the recorder because of size and weight considerations. They are connected to each other with a cable and carried together. However, quite recently thanks to the solid image pick up element such as CCD, there is a substantial possibility that the video camera can be made smaller and lighter and a video camera system with a built in recorder has been proposed. Such a single body type camera, in which has a built in video tape recorder (hereinafter called VTR), should be as small and light as possible to thereby increase operability at the time of photographing. Thus, the built-in VTR requires only a recording capability and the apparatus for reproduction will be constructed separately. The image recorded on the tape is displayed with a TV receiver by means of the VTR built in the camera and the separate reproducing adapter. In such a system the lens of the camera, etc. are not used at the time of reproduction, and only the VTR in the camera is used so that it is necessary to protect the lens and, etc. from dust. Furthermore, the lens or the microphone generally projects from the camera body, which makes it essential to protect the lens, etc. from damage.